User talk:Skipper Rorc
And If you Like Fan fiction User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fiction List Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Welcome To REdwall Wiki! Welomce welcome! Im guessing yore an otter. So be I! otters are great. Today is my sisters birthday,. ou probably didnt want to know that. She is an artist so ask me for pictures from her! other beasts on here also do pictures! Anyways have fun and fill out yore user page!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) hey You got your user name from Eulalia right? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes But only the name stuck in my head and it took me the longest time to figure out where it come from.--Skipper Rorc 19:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I hate it when that happens? So you plan to do a fan fiction or fan art? We can't get enough of that here at Redwall Abbey! Also, go and drag the shoutbox to the red part of the page. Click on the little wrench and set it to 20. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Fan Ficion probably. I can't draw at all. I can see what I want to draw, it's just a matter of putting it on paper.--Skipper Rorc 19:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) the more you draw The better you'll be. Got a fan fiction idea? If not, browse around the wiki (that's how I get ideas and I'm swamped) Another Idea is reading/reviewing other fan fiction Helps, trust me. I highly recommend anything by Zaran Rhulain, Verminfate, Martin2, Clockworthy, or Pinedance Coneslinger. My stuff is OK. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction I'm halfway through an outline for a sequel to Taggerung. It always bugged me that the book ended and since Deyna's my favorite character i wanted to know more.(natually!) well anyway that's my idea.--Skipper Rorc 20:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Good I'll be happy to see your take on what happened to Deyna! Send me a link when you publish it! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) (me talking)Yayeah! Another homeschooler, another Christian, another Lord of the Rings, inheritance fan, AND another Door Within Fan! Hello, my name Is Silverfalcon Pikehawk, but I prefer Silver,(this is my persona talking right now)I'm 15(In reall life, only 13 *shrugs* I just like the age 15 for some reason), and I'm a Taggerung as well, Deyna is actually a very distant relative, you can read about my life so far as it is told by a friend of mine(in my blog)in the scrolls known as A Pikehwk's Tale, (Real me again), I also shoot bow and arrow, I own a longbow, and mite be getting a compound, I also own a machete, a Marine sword, and a skinning knife, plus alot of knives, well, I guess I'll be seein' ya round!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Hey mate! Can you check out User:Bluestripe the Wild's wiki? There's a link on his user page. Umrag the Destroyer 02:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Death Knight Black Hawk hasn't been on for a while. Put it on your watch list so you'll know if he does update it. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:23, October 15, 2009 (UTC) hi! ye new here matey?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello!! Hi, I'm Sassy Silva, but I am not sassy most of the time, unless you make me mad... then, back off! But I am normally pretty nice. I am a homeschooled Christian creationist too!!!! :D I'd like to get to know you better! see ya around! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 01:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) attempted new signature --Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 13:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) oh, I see..did you name yourself after the Skipper in "Eulalia!" ? my library has only one redwall audio book and that's "Eulalia" so i know the songs and charaacters by heart..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Look under "hey" --Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fic has been started!!!!!!!! I have begun typing my fan fic but i have no idea when it'll be finished. It takes me awile to put the thoughts down on paper so..... I'll post it when i'm finished.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 02:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Hi, Skipper Rorc! I see that you like to fight with swords/staves, I do to! I don't always have someone to fight with either so it's more like shadow practice most times. I'm going to be getting 2 polyethelene swords and Swiss Sig 57 bayonet sometime this week! The sig I definitely won't be using for fighting but the swords I will. Also, I love Star Wars Battlefront! My friend refer to him as 'Piper' owns the first one and we play it every time I can go to his house. Me & him played on a snow level once [I forget the name, it was from the battle in The Empire Strikes Back in the snow] But we just played 1-on-1 and kept destroying eachother as Luke and Vader. He was on one of those bird/horse things running around me while I was using force/saber trying get him unsuccessfully XD. Neildown-- 22:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey. You sertainly have a thing for good characters. Rorc is ont of my favorites. Heard you are writeing a fanfic. I'd like to read it when you are at a stopping point. In the meantime you should check out my fanfic for ideas. Oh, and here's a tip: It's more attractive to most readers if people from all generations of redwall are included as major or minor characters. So again, tell me when you are at a stopping point, i wanna read it!! Please? Pretty please??? With cherries?? Later. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Me again.... We are more alike than i thought. Shogg's death was the saddest. Adders are only supposed to kill bad people. I think that Ascrod's death was also deservant of his deeds. Mokkan shouldn't have died thought. Even though he was evil and killed so many people i still think he was sort of cool. later. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Fan fic post idea Ok mates i want people to tell me their preferance. In posting my fan fic should i post it in little segments or the entire thing? Not to say i'm finished yet... just when i post it.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 01:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) P.S. It will be updated depending on the comments given by the readers. (In other words if someone gives a good suggestion it may take a little wile longer on account of I need incorperate the idea.)(this was added in because of Clockworthy's comment.) ---- It depends on how much you update. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 20:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Good thinking. Update too many times, and people won't read -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 20:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Exactly my thinking.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 21:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNF4B41l6hY&feature=PlayList&p=CA0DF2711B7FA969&index=93 Cat and the moon w/ lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WBKC5-6wc0&feature=PlayList&p=CA0DF2711B7FA969&index=102 Cat and the Moon live w/ choreography http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSH8b33wZcw&feature=PlayList&p=CA0DF2711B7FA969&index=99 Live (but with a verse missing) Now and for Always http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkvVVUGS7UU&feature=PlayList&p=CA0DF2711B7FA969&index=101 Complete Now and For Always but with pictures from the movie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-1FhQkKiJ8&feature=PlayList&p=CA0DF2711B7FA969&index=95 Wonder (Galadriel’s Lament for Lorien) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC) annoying new messages this is just an attempt to rid myself of a "new messages" alert when i dont have a new message.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Dude, you sound like a really neat person! I just read your user page. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Unintentional Thanks. I was reading what other books you like to read, and you had Artemis Fowl up there...thanks for that. I forgot to put that in my list of books, and without you, the situation probably wouldn't have been remedied. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 12:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanx! I didn't know what the series where called, and i couldn't find it ANYWHERE in the books! 0.o -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to myself. (for use when i get to the rest of you) Merry Christmas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Here's my review on Silverwing: Ok, well it is about a young bat named Shade Dusk. I can't remember who is born the runt of his colony. His mother is the only one of his family who really cares for him and his father long lost after a migration is said to be dead. He ends up breaking a law that was made between birds and bats long ago and causes war between them. Soon they are forced to migrate somewhere safe but Shade gets lost and has t fend for himself. I won't give away any more than that. But overall, I think it it 5 stars. It has really good 1st person writing style and you can often relate to the characters and the plot is very good. One of the only books that I think could prove to be as-good-as or better than Redwall. Oh, and I told you there are some things I have in common with your character so here's some of it: Otters are my favorite species, I'm tall above the average, relatively stronger than most, loyal to friends till death, likes making jokes sarcastic, cheesy mostly, relentless enemy, never tried hotroot soup but I do like hot foods, Is afraid of losing site or hearing old in general, and would rather die fighting. Well, that's it! & thanks for your Christmas greeting BTW --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 17:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Silverwing is awsome, the sequel is even better.--Gandr Adderbane 20:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Random Poll test random on a scale of 1-10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update On Darkblades--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! Big update on Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Announcement! As of yesterday I have begun posting my fan fic! Yay, finally!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 13:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hiya Hey Rorc I'm having shoutbox problems, can you come over to the wars wiki? Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:03, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Thanks mate ^_^ Have a happy new year!-----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 02:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yea, I was just messing around with stuff. Just curious.--Urthstripe-EULALIAAAA!!! 03:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oi! you can definitely be in our fanfic, we need more otters.--Penglens Who needs logic? 16:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update update for Snowy Longname --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 04:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Gulo The Prince, Death Is Cold. GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 01:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Skipper! Firtha the Hood 01:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Like the new sig. The fanfic is exellent so far. Keep up the good work. Storyfin Thanks for letting me know how to delete the blog Rorc! I actually finished before posting this time :), check it out! --Akash.B 02:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Laddie Buck If you would like my fan fic to be combined into one big story i'll do my best but i don't know how to combine new chapters to previous ones. if you would, would you please tell me how to do this? Cheerio Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 15:53, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey mate I'm just testing my sig to see if there's a link on it on other people's pages. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Worked, thanks matey ttyl need help coming up with ideas....... here's me outline so far Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Except maybe have him almost kill Rulah then at the last moment they both run away hmmmmmm I still think he should almost kill Rubah... I'm technically still here... but shoutbox is freezing on me so I'm on the wars wiki atm Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 01:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Role? Hey Rorc, I wa wondering if I could put you in my first fanfic. It's about a mouse who travels with her two best friends (You being one of them)to the Northlands in order to avenge her dead family. Reply on my talk page! --Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) (Four days later) Hey Rorc, I put the prolouge and chapter one of my fanfic on my blog. You don't appear yet, but you soon will!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 04:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rorc, I just posted chapter 2 of Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 21:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rorc, chapter 3 is posted! --Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 01:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) What's up Rorc? Chapter 4 of Vengeance and Wrath has been posted! Woo-hoo!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 03:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rorc, Chapters 5 and 6 of Vengeance and Wrath are posted!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What's up Rorc? Chapter 7 of Vengeance and Wrath is posted--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Redwall's Hero!-----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 19:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) update Update for Snowy Longname (sorry it took longer than usual, but I've been very busy) --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 05:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) WOW! you like to do almost everything I like to do! I also LOVE the otters! Update Hey Skipper Rorc! I Updated Gulo The Prince, Death is cold! Enjoy. -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 01:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel 17:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel 18:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Avalanche Update Update on Redwall's Hero-----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 01:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) uuuuummm. i've only read the first two chapters so far, so could you slow down on the updates? :T sorry--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 17:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update A nice double update on Redwall's Hero...was too tired to send out the alerts tonight. Last one for awhile. -----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 17:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Salamandastron's Fate. --Laria Wavedeep 11:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 20:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Redwall's Hero -----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 21:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) update Update for snowy longname --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 23:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) It's updated Hi Skipper, I updated the story, and chapter two is now up for reading! enjoy~ --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 01:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Fairly large update on Redwall's Hero -----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 22:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on A Tale of Two Maidens. if you want to continue getting update notices, sign on my user page. Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 23:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I updated Hi Skipper: You can now read chapter three of 'the quest for martin's sword' ENJOY~--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 03:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 19:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE on me fanfic. Sorta small but will be expanded round 'bouts tommorer-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 20:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Sorry I took so long. Update on Salamandastron's Fate. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeeeep! random statment You know, i've read ur, The Real Me section, like 10 times and it still strikes me as funny every time i read it. :D Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 01:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) an idk why the words are so small, so don't ask me! :) Thats cool that you do competitive archery. i do archery but not even with a real target, much less range or against competition. mayhaps its good cause i'm uh bad. yeah...so...bye!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the mini words.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 19:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) i finished the update i started yesterday-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! ur unbelievable. absolutely unbelievable. idk how ur family stands ya, mate! anyway, thanks, i couldn't figure that out. just glad it wasn't MY sig. :) Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 15:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. Sorry for the long wait. They'll come more regularly now. :)--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! update Hi skipper. I just updated my fan- fic. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 00:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Question In your fanfic, how do you do the ~~***~~ thing?--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 02:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update I'm up to the battle in Salamandastron's Fate! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Thanks Thanks for the help! I didn't know you could change font sizes. Epilogue is posted by the way.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 17:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol urself! xD oh, and i might as well tell ya here. can ya UD me for the Runaway? thnx! Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 20:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) What exactly about his memory loss? I'm not opposed to it, I would just like to know more details. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Something like this: (what folows is a little something I wrote about it:) What's it like, you ask? I don't really know. It only seems to come out when I get angry. Really angry, not just upset or annoyed. They think I don't notice they way they look at me. This, this is the curse of my clan. Immense strength, ability to see targets with clarity no matter how fast they move, extreme speed and agility. Sounds cool, right? ''Wrong. The strain . . . it hurts. All cases are different. In some cases, you go insane after enough uses, the mental agony as you try to stop yourself before you hurt someone precious to you driving you over the edge. In others, it's the physical trauma that gets you, your muscles working so hard that eventually they break down. Perhaps worst of all, you grow to rely on it too much. That's when it abandons you. You die in battle, not used to not having it, relying on it too much. Also, when you use it once, you can't use it again for an entire day, not to mention the fact that it exhausts you, depending on how much you use it. Some lucky ones learn to control it or to suppress it so it never comes out. Those who don't find tragic endings to their tale. Endings like mine. It's called raging, and is extremely rare. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Glad I could help! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update on "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) update I updated my fan-fic.--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 02:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! update Updated 'the quest for martin's sword'. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 23:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! update Update on 'the quest for martin's sword'. (The update isn't very long though)--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 04:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Salamandastron's Fate. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update Update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Let's play the update game. Update on Redwall's Hero--Been a while, hasn't it? -----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 13:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. It's the moment you've all been waiting for!--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update Update on Salamandastron's Fate. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! I finished ^! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Final update! On Darkblades. Thanks for reading! :)--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Sequel I've started a sequel to The Return of the Rapscallions, and I though you would be interested. It's called Two Swords; Descent. I can't guarentee it will be as good as The Return of the Rapscallions, but I hope it will be. If you took the poll on my user page, this would fall under the somthing else category.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 11:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) who cares!!!!????!!!! as long as it doesn't take longer than a month... :) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 23:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Two Swords; Descent Chapter One: Going Home is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! What I said^. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update on "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 21:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Two is posted. Sorry if it's a bit short. I hope to put the next chapter (which will be longer) up Thursday.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) hey i was bored and i needed to draw, so i ended up drawing you (at 10:30at night, but still... ). it's not done, but i thought you might like to see it. Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 16:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi Skipper. I'm about to update (for real this time) the quest for martin's sword. It should be up in about 20 mins. (my time it's 3:07) Enjoy! Two Swords; Descent Chapter Three is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 23:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Uhh... yeah. ^ Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! ^. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update on Redwall's Hero -----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 20:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Do I have to say it?? Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Dayl is at Redwall! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update Chapter four is posted. This is where it starts getting interesting.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! ok! i'll see if i can fix that. thanks for checking it out!!! Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 19:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I made a poll on whether I should write a sequel to Salamandastron's Fate. Please vote! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! I put up the first half of chapter five. How do you always know what's going to happen? Is it that predictable?--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! wot wot 'append mate?Lorgo galedeep 16:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) where did you go matey? Update Update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! hey matey hey matey yes otters are awesome and is that manmalade dude really you're neighbor. Lorgo galedeep 16:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Update The rest of chapter five is posted.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) update Update on The Quest of Martin's Sword Enjoy, Skipper! Update on RT. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Chapter Six is posted, and you were right again. What a surprise.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Half of chapter 18 is up. Enjoy! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update on RT. Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! You do not want Ungatt Trunn as your Enemy! "You said it yourself, Rorc," the wildcat said lazily, "Why must everybeast be so bloody serious? Why can't we all just drop it and go our separate ways? That badger stands no chance against Ungatt Trunn the Mighty, so why do you try? In fact, I do need a good captain, so you are welcome to join me, eh?" --Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are My Days!!! 23:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast I'd first like to say, Rorc, thank you for considering this. I am sorry for whatever I bloody well said to ye, because whatever it was made your friend Brockfang mad at me. Well, here's the deal. As I'm sure you know, Salmandastron is a mountain of vast size and capacity, filled with scores of corridors and rooms. As a captain, you have two choices. First, you could have your own quarters in the higher regions of Salmandatron, near mine; includes grand bedroom, personal fireplace, sitting and eating room, windows, outside patio plus space for gardening, and a personal bath. You would have threescore or more hordebeasts at your command. The other option is to commandeer a ship in the fleet. You would have personal quarters, blah blah blah, you know how a captain's room is on a ship, and you would have a score and a half on your ship at your command. When you pillage and/or plunder a place, all the treasure goes to you first, and then you will give very little to me, and then some to your mini-horde. the majority will go to you, though, because I get treasures from all my captains, and even when they give me very little, it can be too much. Sound good to you? Oh, and may I remind you, my world is a world where the past, present and future of Mossflower are mixed together, and therefore I have Friar Hugo as my head chef, assisted by Molechef Skurpul. The best vittles in the world right there, eh, mate? Now, wot do you say? I would be honored to have you! Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are My Days!!! 00:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Well Skipper. I saw what Ungatt offered you, but I have a better deal, and a better motive for you to fight. Ungatt Trunn is the leader of his horde right? Well, that automaticly shows that he places himself better than you. Do you want to serve a beast like that? Secondly, If you join my army, you'll fight to regain Salamandastron anyway. Ungatt does not care about you. If he did, he would sleep in the same barracks as you, let you lead the army, and give you the option of fighting or not. If you die in battle, do you really believe that he is going to attend your funeral, or even have a funeral for you? After all, he is so much more important than you. If you join Brocktree's (my) army, you will have a say in everything that goes on, we will listen to your opinion, and work as a team. We fight together, eat together, and, if we must, die together. Think about it. And, in the end, we all know that EVIL CAN NEVER WIN! I urge you not to make a hasty decision, and thank you for listening.--Brockkers the Fearless 18:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) New Chapter I've posted chapter seven. Hope you like it!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey Skiiper, you didnt check out my update yesterday. Check it out! --Akash.B 22:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Trunn's Negotiations Thank you, Rorc, but I think you'll find that I have more power, and I offer you a better choice. However, you can do as you please, nothing is stopping you from joining them, except, perhaps, my options. Choose wotever you think better (ME!) Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 03:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on RT. Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Update on RT. I'll update more tonight maybe. Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Update On Two Swords; Descent.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Update on RT. Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Update Hi Skip! Sorry I took so long, but the update for The Quest of Martin's Sword is now up. Enjoy~--Brockkers the Fearless 04:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Small update on RT. Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Update Chapter Nine is posted. Now the title of the fanfic will make sense. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:08, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On Redwall's Hero. Yes, right after you left, I updated :P -----Clockworthy Di immortales 21:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on Mossflower Reborn--with a poll! -----Clockworthy Di immortales 21:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Redwaaaalll! The battle has begun! Laria Wavedeep [talk:Laria |Beware of my sling and I!